McGee's Confession
by NancyHFord
Summary: Family; implied McAbby. McGee's confesses about breaking one of Gibbs' rules. Rated M just in case.


The Confession Series

A new NCIS fanfic

By NancyHFord

Chapter One

McGee's Confession

"Boss," McGee started, standing in front of Gibbs' desk. "Can I have a word with you?" He nodded toward the elevator, "in private."

Gibbs nodded, grabbed his cup of coffee and walked to the elevator with McGee following closely behind.

Gibbs turned his back to the side of the elevator and took a swig of coffee.

McGee hit the emergency stop button and tried to start.

"McGee," Gibbs said, "you have something to say?"

"Y-yes," he stammered, nodding.

Gibbs waited. "Well?"

He paused and Gibbs turned back to the door.

"I broke a rule, boss," McGee said quickly.

Gibbs turned back to face McGee. Obviously, it was important to him to confess so he thought he'd give McGee enough rope and see what happens.

"You broke a rule?" Gibbs repeated.

"Yes, boss. And I know how you are about rules and..."

"Which rule?"

"What?"

"Which rule, McGee? Which of my 50 rules did you break?"

"Well, since I only know about 35 of them, there's a good chance I've broken more than one rule. However..."

"McGee!"

"Rule 12, boss," he said wincing.

Gibbs eyes shot open, "Rule 12? You broke Rule 12?" Gibbs was surprised that McGee of all people had broken that particular rule. DiNozzo, sure. He'd known that he'd been sleeping with Ziva for years but for McGee to confess to breaking that particular rule was a big deal.

McGee nodded, "yes, boss. I broke rule 12."

It was Gibbs' turn to nod, "okay, so you slept with your partner. You slept with Tony?"

"No, boss. No."

"I didn't know that about you, Tim..."

"No, boss...I'm not gay!"

"So you didn't break rule 12?" struggling not to smile.

"No...I mean, yes, I broke rule 12 but not with Tony," he explained.

"Okay, so you slept with your partner but it wasn't Tony," he was toying with McGee, knowing full well who he'd slept with. I see why Tony has so much fun teasing McGee.

"No, boss. Not Tony."

"Ah, okay," he nodded. "You slept with Ziva."

McGee shook his head, "oh, no, boss...not Ziva."

"Well, I know you didn't sleep with me. You wanna sleep with me, McGee?"

"No, boss!" his voice always broke when he got upset. "Abby!"

Gibbs did the stare he was so famous for seriously trying not to laugh.

"What?" he asked straight-faced.

"It was Abby, boss. I slept with Abby," he shouted.

"You slept with Abby?"

He nodded.

"Well, one time isn't so bad..."

"Uh, no boss..."

"No?"

"No."

"Not just once?"

He shook his head.

"A couple of times then..."

McGee shook his head again.

Gibbs' eyebrows shot up. He was impressed. Apparently, he wasn't the total geek DiNozzo had built him up to be.

"You still seeing her?"

He nodded.

"Tim, I'm gonna need more than a head nod."

"Yes, boss. We're still seeing each other."

"For how long?"

"Years."

"Years!" he shouted. "What the hell?"

"There's more, boss."

"You've just admitted to breaking one of the rules and for years no less and now you're saying that there's more?"

He nodded.

"Okay, what?"

"Abby's pregnant," he blurted out, expecting a serious head slap.

"What?!"

"She seven weeks pregnant and we just found out, and we love each other, and I asked her to marry me and she said yes and..." he noticed Gibbs loosing it, "shutting up now, boss."

"Let me get this straight, McGee. You broke rule 12, not once but apparently several times. You got my forensic scientist, someone I've come to think of as my daughter, pregnant and you're going to marry her?"

McGee nodded.

Gibbs stared.

McGee winced.

"Do you love her?" Gibbs asked softly.

McGee nodded, "very much."

Gibbs nodded. "I'm gonna say this once and then stay out of it."

"Okay boss."

"If you ever hurt her," he said, putting his right index finger into McGee's chest. "They will not find the pieces."

"I know, boss," he answered, nodding.

He held his hand out, "Congratulations, McGee."

"Thanks, boss," he answered, shaking Gibbs' hand. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," he replied, and pulled the knob for the elevator to move again.


End file.
